


Six Années Dans Un Bunker

by measlinshea



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 9moisaattendre, Abbygriffinetsescheveux, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, F/M, Hair, Ilsontpasinteretalestuer, Jaimetellementkabby, Jesuisvraimentmauvaise, Jevaisdecederavant, Kabby Week, Kissing, Love, Marcuskaneetsescheveux, Oral Sex, Remontelemoralparlesexe, Sad, Sex, The100kabby
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/measlinshea/pseuds/measlinshea
Summary: Marcus et Abby sont dans le bunker ensemble pour 6 ans. Même si elle lui a pardonnée de l'avoir sauver contre son grès, tout n'est pas tout beau, tout rose.Ils vont être confronté à des complications et pas que seulement dans leur couple.





	Six Années Dans Un Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> Avant que vous ne lisez cela, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'aime beaucoup les histoires dramatiques et les relations amoureuses soumises à des épreuves de la vie. 
> 
> Ah oui et je pars du principe que le problème au cerveau d'Abby n'existe pas, parce qu'il n'en était pas un, ses visions étaient dû à la fatigue.  
> (en me basant sur les événements qui ce sont déroulés à la fin de la saison 5.)

Comme tous les matins, Abby fut réveillée par le vrombissement fatigué et irrégulier des ventilateurs servants à recycler l'air, qui depuis de nombreuses années, maintient en vis les 1200 survivants qui ont échappé à la mort il y a maintenant 6 ans. Abby essaye de ne pas y penser, son deuil ne peut pas durer éternellement et d'autres problèmes majeurs, actuels occupent son esprit. 

A cote d'elle, la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle aime envahit son petit cadre. Il est toujours endormit et elle veut lui laisser encore ses quelques minutes de paix, avant d'être de nouveau confronter à la dure réalité.

Au moment où Abby va pour sortir de leur lit et se préparer, une main ferme mais douce à la fois, s'accrocha à son cote.

« Restes encore un peu, s'il te plait » dit la voix enrouée derrière elle.

« Marcus, j'ai beaucoup de patients à voir et toi tu as besoin de repos » elle dit ces mot sans le regarder, de peur que de voir son expression de supplication ne la fasse changer d'avis.

En signe de refus, Marcus exerça une faible pression à l'endroit où était resté sa main, puis caressa le bas de son dos, remonta sur ses omoplates jusqu'à sa clavicule ou il enroula ses doigts dans des brins de cheveux qui tombaient de sa queue de cheval. La tendresse du mouvement la fit siffler.

« Marcus, j'aimerais, mais... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, alors qu'elle le senti se rapprocher et se redresser.

Marcus s'assit derrière elle en enveloppant son corps du sien. Ses bras étaient autour de son ventre et sa bouche sur son coup, posant de doux baisés. A cette sensation, Abby passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Depuis 6 ans de nombreux brins gris étaient apparus mais cela n'a rien changé à son amour pour cette chevelure indomptable.

« Marcus... » Sa plaidoirie n'était qu'un souffle.

« Je sais, je sais » La chaleur de son souffle sur son coup la fit frissonner. Quand elle le sentit se retirer, elle se retourna pour presser en rapide mais doux baisé sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il ne répondit pas immédiatement et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Cette action l'a fit gémir et elle eut besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour se détacher de lui.

Avant quelle ne passe la porte, il l'interpela : « Tu as oubliés du me décrire ta tenue »

_____________________

1 an et demi plus tôt

Chaque commandant de clan été installé dans une pièce qui avait été aménagé en salle de conseil. A sa présidence se trouvait Octavia alias la nouvelle Heda. Marcus se était sur une des chaises et écouté le rapport de l'un des ingénieurs Skaykru.

« Pour faire simple, la machine servant à faire tourner les ventilateurs qui recycles l'air est défaillante. Elle n'a pas été conçu pour fonctionner plus de 100ans. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle va tenir encore les 7 mois qu'il nous reste à passer dans ce bunker ou vas t'on devoir puiser dans le stock de doses d'oxygène. » s'enquit Octavia.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés dans le bunker, trois pièces remplit de fortes doses d'oxygène avait été trouvée. Ces réserves avaient dû être faites en cas de défaillance technique pour leurs laisser le temps de réparer.

L'ingénieur reprit : « Le taux d'oxygène est déjà en train de baisser et va continuer à diminuer cela est certain. Ce qui à mon avis risque de causer des problèmes médicaux chez les plus faibles d'entre nous. »

« Il va falloir demander une expertise d'Abby. » intervint Marcus.

Les machines ne pouvant pas être réparés par manque de matériel le seule moyen de lutter contre ce problème était de prévenir le mal qu' il causera.

____________________

Une réunion du conseil quelques jours plus tard.

Abby se trouvait ou milieu de la chambre du conseil. Les yeux des commandants de chaque peuple étaient rivés sur elle mais son regard à elle se trouvait dans la chaleur des yeux de Marcus. Entre ses mains se trouvait la tablette contenant le diagnostic prévisionnel en vue de la baisse d'oxygène.

« D'après mes données, la priorité est de donner 4 doses d'oxygène par semaine aux enfants de moins de 16 ans et aux adultes de plus de 70 ans. » sa voix était tendue.

Les doses d'oxygène sont des bouteilles contenant un masque, pouvant distribuer de l'oxygène pendant 4 heures en période d'éveil du patient ou 6 heures en période de sommeil.

Abby reprit : « Le mieux serait de faire prendre les doses pendant que le patient dors, la respiration étant au repos le temps d'utilisation sera plus long. »

« Quand devrions-nous commencer la distribution ? » s'enquit Octavia.

« Dès aujourd'hui si possible, j'ai déjà quelques problèmes médicaux. »

Chez les enfants les plus jeunes elle avait déjà assisté à des problèmes mineurs de respiration ou de trouble de la vision.

Quelques heures plus tard, Octavia avait tenu un discours devant tous les peuples et la distribution des doses avait était mise en place.

_________________

Le soir en rentrant dans ses quartiers privés réservés au chancelier, Marcus trouva Abby dans leur lit, roulée du côté du mur, déjà endormie. En temps normal, la petite routine qui c'était mise en place entre eux était que chacun s'attendait avant de s'endormir. Quand Abby rentrait plus tard que Marcus, ce qui se produisait pratiquement tout le temps, il l'attendait, au lit avec un livre ou des rapports de la section agro.

Mais ce soir quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps à côté d'elle son petit corps se tourna et s'accrocha à son côté presque instantanément.

Elle ne dormait pas, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Sa tête était dans son coup. Il caressa ses cheveux pour la réconforter et tenir sa proximité. Quand il senti son T-shirt s'humidifier, il la força à la regarder en passant ses doigts sous son menton.

« Hé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas. » il la regarda ses yeux empli de tendresse.

« Rien ne va jamais, sa voix était rock d'avoir trop pleuré, on pense trouver une solution pour sauver notre peuple, et si près du bu il faut encore qu'il y est des complications. » Marcus passa son pousse sur sa joue pour faire disparaitre les trainées humides qu'ont laissées ses larmes. 

« Regardes, il y a de l'espoir, tous les clans s'entendent et nous avons pu mettre en place la distribution d'oxygène sans problème. Et vu la quantité de doses dont nous disposons, nous pouvons tenir 1 à 2 ans à ce rythme. »

« Je suis fatigué de tout ça Marcus, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de la vie, vivre comme je l'entends, ne pas avoir constamment à me soucier de quelque chose. »

Alors il embrassa son front et se mit au-dessus d'elle : « Comme ça tu trouves que ta vie n'est pas assez bien ? Bénéficier du privilège de dormir dans les quartiers privés du chancelier ne te suffit pas ? » Sa voix était tinté d'un sourire, il se pencha pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

Remise de son chagrin par les taquineries de Marcus, un rire complice lui échappa.

Il reprit : « De plus tu sais que nous allons bientôt manquer d'oxygène, alors nous ferions mieux d'en faire bon usage temps que nous le pouvons... » Sa voix se fit plus chaude et sa main traçait des cercles sur la peau apparente entre l'ourlet de son débardeur et son bas.

« Oh, vous êtes une terrible influence Marcus Kane, ne vous l'ai-je jamais dis ? »

Il lui sourit et embrassa ses lèvres. Le baisé commença doux, mais ce fit plus urgent quand Abby écarta ses jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre. Ils ont commençaient à rouler leurs hanches, cherchant la friction de la peau à la peau.

Par manque d'air, ils durent rompre le baiser.

« Abby,... » Gémit Marcus à bout de souffle, lorsqu'elle caressa sa dureté évidente à travers son jean. 

Sentant ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, elle décida d'être plus audacieuse en glissant sa main dans ses sous vêtement et commença des vas et vient le long de sa longueur.

Ses actions étaient trop pour Marcus, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher de doux gémissements. 

« Abby, son souffle était cours, si tu continus comme ça, je ne vais pas durer. » quand elle retira sa main avec un soupir de mécontentement, il manqua instantanément son contact.

>Marcus baissa le bas de pyjama d'Abby et commença à descendre sur son petit corps, plaçant des baisés urgents dans son cou, s'attardant sur ses sein pour les suçant et leurs donnant toute l'attention qu'ils méritent. Cette action la fit gémir et ondulé ses hanches à la recherche d'un contact avec son membre gonflée à travers le tissu.

Alors il continua son chemin, embrassant son ventre. Le sentant arriver à l'endroit où elle a mal pour lui, Abby enfouit ses doigts sans ses cheveux, le guidant à son petit bouton rouge à présent gonflé d'appréhension.

Il commença par de légers coups de langue.

« Marcus, plus. » son ton se faisait suppliant, alors il lui donna et le suça de façon frénétique, ce qui la fit gratter ses ongles sur son cuir chevelu.

Puis sans prévenir, il inséra deux doigts en elle. Il l'entendit inhaler fortement et dû retenir son bassin pour ne pas qu'il s'entrechoque avec sa mâchoire.

Le mélange des caresses de sa bouche sur son bourgeons rouge et le va et vient de ses doigts en elle, Abby, perdue dans toutes ces sensations, vint avec de longs soupirs d'exaltation, Marcus léchant chaque goutes de son jus.

Une fois la vague de son orgasme passée, elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Marcus, qu'ils la regardait, son menton sur son ventre.

« Viens là. » elle attrapa ses épaules pour le faire remonter sur elle, et l'embrasser tendrement se goutant sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de toi en moi, maintenant. » sa voix se fit urgente, alors que la chaleur dans son bas ventre revenait. 

Il la remplit en une poussée, lâchant un soupir de contentement à la sensation de serrement et de chaleur autour de lui.

Abby était perdue, ses ongles ratissaient ses omoplates et sa bouche était sur son épaule pour étouffer ses gémissements.

A chaque nouvelle poussée, une sensation de pur bonheur s'installa en eux.

Cela n'était pas leur première relation sexuelle, loin de là. En l'espace de 4 ans ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à connaitre chaque recoin du corps de l'autre. Les petites touches qui procurent plus de plaisir, les mots doux que l'autre aime entendre, ils ont également eu le temps de réaliser quelques fantasmes.

Mais ça n'est pas pour autant qu'ils s'en lassent, qu'ils en font une banalité ou que leur plaisir diminue. Le sexe leurs permet de se rappeler mutuellement qu'ils sont en vie. Sentir le plaisir, l'amour, la tendresse de l'autre leurs rappellent tout ce qu'ils ont dû endurer pour en arriver là et pouvoir tenir l'autre dans leurs bras, d'autant plus avec la menace qui plane actuellement sur eux.

Les mouvements de Marcus devenaient frénétiques. Sentant Abby proche, il glissa sa main entre leurs corps pour exécuter de légers cercles sur son clitoris.

« Je suis proche. »lui murmura-t-elle entre deux halètements.

« Je viens juste après toi. » et c'est sur ses mots que sont orgasme la frappa, la sensation de resserrement autour de son membre le fit basculer avec elle, il vint avec de longues posées, la remplissant de sa semence.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le matelas, essoufflaient comme s'ils avaient effectué un marathon de 4 heures mais nageant dans le bonheur, profitant de la sensation post-coïtale.

Une fois redescendu de leur sommet, Abby roula sur le côté pour s'installer sur l'abdomen de Marcus, ses cheveux étaient en désordre autour de sa tête et il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts entre.

Et alors ils s'endormirent sereinement dans les bras de l'autre, protégés des problèmes extérieurs à leur chambre, pour quelques heures.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.  
> C'est ma première fanfiction, je suis consciente que ça n'est pas terrible, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé et que je puisse m'améliorer.


End file.
